A Wolfs Love
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Alex came to visit to see her bestfriend Bella Swan. Little did Jacob know that he would find the girl of his dreams just by sorta, maybe...imprinted on her.
1. Hi, nice to meet you

**My very first Alex/Jacob story! Plz review and favorite! Also outfits linked into my profile.I also don`t own the 'not love at first sight paragraph, twilight does.**

**Jacob`s pov.**

I arrived at the Cullen`s house at exactly 7:37 pm. The smell of blood sucking vampires entered my system of my nostrils. I just approach the stares when I hear Alice say, "And this is Jacob." I hear an unfamiliar voice asked obviously confused say, "Who`s Jacob?" I finally made it to the room to see a girl that had long brown hair with caramel at the bottom with a black beanie lying on her head; she was also wearing a blue blouse that was tied in the front, some blue bangles, blue nail polish, black skinny jeans and black uggs.

I opened my mouth to ask who the girl was when Alice answered for me. "That`s Alex." She said with a big grin her face.

I signed annoyed and asked, "Can you please stop talking for me?"

"Well if you want to be boring…" She dragged off.

I turned to Bella. "So, another blood sucker, huh?"

"Actually-"But she was interrupted by Alex.

"No, he`ll figure out." She smirked. I could tell she was much different from the others but different how. I don`t know why but I have when our eyes connected I felt like everything was tossed out the window except us. Like the universe stopped and we were the only two there. Did I just….Imprint on her!It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. But for some reason, I hope she needs me to be her lover.

"Ok, so we`re playing guess who?" I asked as I kept my eyes on Alex.

"Yes, and right now I`m winning." Alex responded smiling.

"So, what brings you here Alex?" Edward asks.

"Well my…Stop reading my mind you freak." She claimed.

"How did you know I was reading your mind?" Edward asks a little shocked from her discovery.

"First, you have that weird look in your eyes and then to prove my theory you just admitted it."

"Wow, Ed, you just got out smarted by a girl." Emmett said with a small laugh. Until Alex gave him a glare. "Stop, your making me uncomfortable." He said shyly all of a sudden.

"Am I?" She answered.

"Yes." He speed out of the room as everyone laughed. I watched Alex smirked. She just scared off a blood sucker. What is she?

"Well, I had enough of scaring people off tonight." She said as she grabbed her black leather jacket and headed for the door. As she left I noticed I`ve had my eyes on her this entire time.

"So, Jake," Bella called, "I see you like my friend there."

I turned my attention to her and had a confused look on my face. "W-what are you talking about?"

"She was talking about how you never took your eyes off her." Rosalie said.

"Aww," Bella cooed,"Jakey wakey is in lovey wovey." We all looked at her like she had two heads. "Ok, totally not my thing."

"Ok, passing that akward moment." Rosalie said, "Back to you Jacob. Do you like Alex?"


	2. Operation, keep him away

**I`m glad to know people liked it after that suck-y first chapter.**

**Jacob`s pov**

I could feel all attention on me now. Every red or golden eyes were on me and a pair of brown one`s from Bella.

"So…" Bella dragged off.

"I don`t like her like that." I explained even though a part of my head was telling me, 'Stop lying!'

"No way?" Edward stared at me in disbelief.

"What?" Alice screamed, "Tell me!"

"You," He stopped for dramatic effect, "Imprinted on her?" By the Alice looked shocked along with everyone else in the room, except Bella and Rosalie who looked furious. I looked away blushing as I hid my shame.

"Jacob," Ah-oh, Bella wasn`t calling me Jake anymore. That`s a bad sign. Really bad! "How could you?"

"I didn`t know. I can`t chose who I imprint on!" I looked in her direction to find her lost of words.

"We can`t let a dog just come in and take Alex away." Rosalie said even angrier.

"I didn`t come here to get crialize!" I yelled.

"Maybe, you shouldn`t came at all." Emmett finally said something.

"Maybe, I shouldn`t." I said sternly before I left out the house. I made it outside as I began to shake. Badly! Before I could do anything about it, I changed into wolf form.

"Jake," Sam said. All wolfs can communicate with their minds. "What`s wrong?"

"Nothing, I`m fine." I said back bitterly.

"You don`t sound fine."

"Whatever, and say out of my head!" I ran into the forest not caring where I was going. I just needed to get out of there.

**Bella`s pov**

I can`t believe my best friend imprinted on my other best friend. Don`t get me wrong, I love Jake to death, it`s just…. I don`t know. I just don`t want to see her heart broken again. The last time I saw her heart broken, was when her boyfriend Mason had left her. He didn`t want to go but her was permanent turned into a wolf. She was heart broken for a whole month. I couldn`t stand see her like that. I knew Jake would never ever hurt her but, just to be safe…..

"We have to ban Jake from seeing Alex." I said as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, she could get hurt." Jasper pointed out.

"Aww, just like Romeo and Juliet." Alice cooed with a huge grin on her face.

"And Alice, do you know what happened at the end?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I read it like a thousand times," She rolled her eyes, "They both die at the end." She said slowly as her smile turned into a frown.

"I still couldn`t believe he imprinted on her. The look in his eyes, I knew he had a crush on her, but never imprint. Wow!

"So what`s the mission?" Rosalie asked.

Edward thought for a moment and finally said, "Operation, keep Jacob away from Alex."

**I was dying to write this but my cousin had bee hagging the computer. Anyway thanks.**


	3. Alex land

**I am so happy about these comments. **

**Alex`s pov**

Finally, Saturday! I hate school; luckily I`m a senior and this is my last year. I`ve been thinking about going into the professional artistic business, seen I`m so good at it. I spend the night over Bella`s house because, she dearly insisted I do such. I got up and headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"Alex!" Bella called from down stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I was too lazy to walk all the way down stairs so I just flash myself down there. I ended up right behind Bella as she was cooking pancakes and bacon.

She turned around and screamed to the top of her lungs. "God, don`t you ever walk down like normal people?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I started as I put my hands on my hips, tapping my foot and shook my head. "Haven`t you realize that I`m not normal."

She rolled her eyes and scoff, "I can see."

It was silence for a moment before I broke it. "Did you miss me when you left?"

She looked at me and smile, "Of course I did, and you were my best friend."

"Well seeing you here being happy I just thought…." I dragged off.

"Alex, even if I liked this place better then Waverly Place doesn't mean I could ask for a much better best friend." We then hugged. "Not to mention much more pretty." I say as we laughed and pulled away.

"I`m serious." I say with a serious face which made her laugh even more.

"Ok, Alex,"

"I`m still not getting what`s funny….."

"Better eat your bacon before I eat it all." She teased as she waved the single piece of bacon infront of my face. My eyes lit up and my mouth began to water. I quickly snatched the bacon out of her hand and ate it.

"So good." I said with my mouth stuffed with b=pancakes and bacon.

"I knew you would like it." She smirked as we both sat down at the table.

"So, explain to me again how you convince to let your parents to let you stay here for the rest of the school year?"

"Well, it only took two whole weeks of throwing a tantrum but, I finally ignored the hell out of them." I smiled at my achievement.

"Wow, that`s the longest you ever threw a tantrum."

"I know," I looked around the house, "Where's Charlie?"

"He`s at the station working."

"Oh, so you brought me over here so you could have company?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Actually no, I brought you over here to see my beautiful best friend in the whole wide world."

"I know you`re lying but, since you called me beautiful, I will let it past."

"So, how`s your mom?" She changed the subject.

"Fine and still self centered."

"Dad?"

"Still worrying about his special mustard."

"Justin?"

"Still a dork."

"And Max?"

"Still this random fun, funny kid I love."

"I miss Waverly Place." She pouted.

"Hey, maybe you can visit when summer come." I suggested.

"Yeah, you say that it`s going to be easy to convince my dad to let me go."

"Don`t worry, give me 5 minutes alone with him." I smirked.

"What are you plotting?"

"Nothing. So, you ready?" I asked as I jumped up from the table.

"Ready for what?" She asked as I flashed us both something stylish to wear.

"Well, on my way here I found this mallow and it was so beautiful. I now declare that the mallow is Alex land."

"Alex land?"

"Yes, now come on."

FLASH


	4. We meet again

**Outfit on profile! :D**

**Jacob`s pov**

After I left out the Cullen`s home, I ran to a place that I know that no one would be able to find me. I changed back into human form and grabbed some clothes out of a duffle bag I keep here. I always go here to get away. From the Cullen`s, my family, my pack ect. After I changed I went back to find Bella and….Alex? Where did they just come from? And most importantly how did they get here so fast? I left for a second to change and poof, they're here. I began to walk closer as her scent hit my nose. She smelled so good; much like candy apples. Alex was wearing a black t-shirt with lace on the top and a white design on the front, grey-ish shorts, a black fedora, a silver bow shaped ring, black feathered earrings, black and silver bangles, and black combat boots with silver studs on the side. I didn`t want to interrupted so I just backed away and sat on a large grey rock. And besides, if I did walk up Bella would have made Alex leave and tell the Cullen`s. I listened in on their conversation.

"This is Alex land!" Alex said as she threw her hands up and spin around in circles. I smiled; she looked like a little kid.

"Wow, very impressive," Bella complimented,"I never seen this place before."

"All this time you`ve been here and your telling me, you haven`t seen this place before."

"My bad for not exploring." Alex rolled her eyes play fully and then grabbed Bella`s arm.

"Come on, let`s do cartwheels like we used to do."

"You`re not 5 Alex." Bella then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we can catch up." She then did a perfect cartwheel. "You`re turn."

"You know how long I ever did a cartwheel?"

"You were an expert,"

"Used to be," Alex made the most adorable puppy dog face.

"Please?"

"Fine," She got in ready position and then turns her head back to Alex," I hate that damn face." Both Alex and I chuckled a bit. Bella then did a perfect cartwheel.

"That wasn`t so bad."

"Shut up! What`s next?"

"Don`t have to be so mean," Alex sticked out her tongue at Bella and then did a round-off.

"Easy." Bella copied.

"Oh, yeah." She then did an aerial.

"Again, easy," She copied and then stuck her tongue out back, "Anything you can do, I can do better." She sang.

Alex smirked and then did a spilt. "Now I know you always had the hardest time with this didn`t ya?"

"Lies!"

"Ok,"

Bella struggled to do so and when she hit the ground se groaned in pain. This made Alex and I laugh our heads off. I laughed so hard, I feel off the rock.

Alex stopped laughing and started walking my direction, leaving Bella still in hilarious pain. I finally calmed down and look up to find Alex staring down at me.

"Jacob?" She asked.

"Uh, hi Alex." I said nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know chilling." I stood up and her scent was much more luscious up close.

She looked me up and down and shook her head, "I know you`re lying."

"How`d you?"

"Let me tell you a little secret," I nodded my confused head, "I`ve been lying for ages to get out of my problems and right now I`m an expert, so you can cut the bull crap."

Before I could answer I hear Bella call for Alex. This panicked me quickly.

"Um, I have to go, bye." I ran. FAST!

"Wait, what?!" She yelled. Don`t worry Alex,

This isn`t the last time you`ll see me.


	5. Yelling and misunderstandings

**I'm updating becouse it's Jasmine93 birthday. happy birthday. also I am writing on a taplet so may be some mistakes. Sorry.**

**Alex's pov**

After Jacob left I was standing there with my mouth slightly apart. Bella finally reched me and waved her hand infront of my face which broke me out of my trance.

"Hey, Alex,"

"Wait, huh?"

"Well, I can surely fill you in. First you challenged me into doing a split and as I groan in pain you laughed you ass off and came here."

"Oh," I couldn't help but still think about Jacob. Was he spying on us? How did he know we were here? I hope he didn't see me doing magic.

"Alex!" Damn, Bella's still here.

"What?"

"You zoned me out, again." She explained obviously fustarated.

"Sorry."

"Are you ok? You seemed to be...distracted."

"I'm fine." I am totally lying.

"Alex, you can't lie to me." She crossed her arms.

"I said I'm fine!" And without any other words, I flashed myself out of there. I know I overreacted but, Bella gotta learn when to stop asking about something that doesn't want to be ask. I flashed myself to a hotel I was staying at for the rest of the year. I got inside the elevater and press number 14. No, mortal knows about this button except wizards who live here and ither creatures. I unlocked my door and plopped down on my couch. I began to think about what happen earlier today with Jacob. I don't know what it is but, he's diffently different, not like humans. And for some strange feeling that I can't get off my mind is that, we some how have a connection. I don't know what but it's something strong. After thinking awhile I began to drift off to sleep.

**Bella`s pov**

She left me here! ALONE! What is up with her? One minute she laughing at my pain and then next she snaps on me. And how the hell am I suppose to get home?! his haven`t even cross my mind. What if Victoria`s here around these woods. My eyes turned round as I thought about it. I then hear ruffleing in the bushes.

"Stay back!" I yelled putting my arms in an 'X' pastion.

"Whoa, don`t hold back tigure." A large fingure stood infront of me. Jacob?

I place my hand over my chest in relief. "Jake, you almost gave me a heartattack."

"Sorry?" He said confused, "What are you doing in the woods bye yourself?"

I couldn`t tell him I was with Alex so I had to think of a lie."Oh, I was just taking a stroll."

He gave me an 'Are you serious' look. "When Victoria could be anywhere around the woods. Bella, I know your smarter then that."

"Well..."

"Bella, is there something your not telling me?"

"I umm..."

"Isabella!"

"Jacob! Can you just take me home." I calmed myself. He rolled his eyes fusterated but picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. We finally arrived at my house. He began to walk away before turning to me and said, "Oh, and by the way Bella, tell Alex I said hi."


	6. Nobody tells her anything

**Bella's pov**

Wait, what? He knew I was with Alex? But how, I mean am I a bad liar? Ok, I am, but , still. I need to get the Cullen's to keep a better eye out for Alex. I ran to my room saying hey to my dad on my way. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" He said through the other end.

"Edward, it's me, Bella." I said.

"Hey."

"Is everone there?"

It was pause before he responed,"Yeah."

"Put me on speaker."

"Um, ok?" He did.

"We need to really keep an eye out for Alex." I told them.

"Easier said then done." Jasper said.

"What do you mean?" Alice askes.

"I can feel Alex is a very air headed girl."

"Oh, that's Alex for ya." I rolled my eyes.

"So, you called to tell us..." Rosalie dragged off.

"Oh, yeah. Alex and I was at a mellow and Alex left so Jacob which totally came out of no where helped me get home and when we did he said 'by the way Bella, tell Alex I said hi.'" I said all in one breath.

They paused to try and process in what I said. "What!" They all said.

"I said..."

"We heard what you said," Emmett said, "We just-"

Rosalie intterupted, "That mut. I`ll kill him."

"Rosie, calm down," Alice tried to calm her down. "I still think it`s cute."

**Alex`s pov**

I woke up and felt bad for yelling at Bella so I went over to her house.

"Hello," I say as Charlie opened the for me.

"Nice to see you again and to see you grown up to become a very beautiful young girl." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Is Bella here?"

"Up stairs." I followed the directions and got to Bella`s door to hear her talking to someone."Some people are gem, some people are rats, to learn who`s who, give me the ear of a bat." I whispered to myself.

"I think it`s cute." I hear Alice say.

"What`s cute?" I asked myself.

"Alice!" Emmett says, "This is not cute. Alex could get hurt." Why?

"Well, I sota think it`s cute." Bella agrees.

"Not helping." Edward says.

"Don`t worry," Jasper said, "We`ll keep him in safe distance."

"Good. I don`t want to see her get hurt." Bella says after the conversation stopped. I reverse the spell and march in her room.

"Alex?" She sounded shocked.

"Hello." time for my powers to kick in. "Were you talking to someone?"

"N-no."

"If you won`t tell me then maybe the Cullens will." I smirk.

"And what makes you know the Cullens know?"

"Like I just didn`t hear you talking to them."

"Ok, so makes you think they`ll tell you?" She`s right. A light ball popped in my head.

"Alex and Bella cambia coporum meum corpora sua nominavi." I calpped my hand together and before I knew it I was in Bella postion staring at myself while she`s doing the same.

"Alex." She warned.

"No, I`m Bella." I smirked. "Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that woman." I said as I watch Bella {Me} Get tied up. I covered her mouth with duck tape.

"I`ll be back before the sun goes down." I said leaving before sticking my head out, "No hard feelings.

I ran down stairs.

"Bye, Mr- I mean dad."

"Where are going? Alex just got here." He got up from the couch.

"She`s staying the nigh. And I need to see Edward for something. Oh, and by the way, she doesn`t want to be bothered so don`t check up on her." I explained heading for the door.

"Why?"

"Girl stuff." I yelled. I made it there and knocked on the door.

"Hi." I said as Esme opened the door.

"Hello, Bella."

This put a confused look on my face and then remebered. "Oh, yeah. I`m Bella, duh." She gave me a confused looked before I headed up stairs.

"Bella!" Alice came to hug me.

"What`s up guys." I said.

"We were just talking to you." Edward came to give me a kiss before I jumped back and bold my hand into a fist.

"I will mess you up."

This causes Emmett to laugh. "Wow, not even Bella, your girl friend wants to kiss you."

"Shut up."

Bella never said anything about boyfriend. I noticed Edward was staring at me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"I still can`t read your mind." Thank goodness.

"So, let`s talk about me- I mean Alex." I sat on the couch beside Roselie who had an mad expression.

"That mut-" She started before I cut her off.

"Mut?"

"Yeah, Jacob."

"Oh,"

"I can`t believe he would do that. And on Alex." Urg! She skipping very important information.

"What-" I noticed that the sun was getting ready to set. Oh no! I need to switch back before this spell becomes permanit. "I have to go. Bye!" I was already out the door with a lot of quetions on my mind. What we`re that hiding? Why did they call Jacob a mut? Why is everyone keeping secrets from me? All I know is that Bella`s going to be pissed.


	7. Decisions

**Bella's pov**

How coukd she just leave me in this room like this? Tied up to a chair with duck tape over my mouth. I hear the door knob turn as I quickly shut my eyes tight thinking it would be my dad. But instead it was a teenage girlthat snuck into the room. It was Alex. Well, me in my body but um, you know what I'm trying to say.

"Hey, buddy." She smiled like she didn't do anything. I screamed at her but it sounded like, "Balex, I tram moing to murber yiu."

She raised her eyebrow confused then snatched the tape off my mouth. I yelped in pain. "Hey, at least I'm not going to grow a mustache."

I glare at her, "I said I am going to murder you and when I do I will dance on your grave." She untied me.

"That sounds a little hursh."

"Well, how did you think I feel when you tied me up to a chair and duck taped my mouth?"

"Yeah, but if you would've only told me what you were talking about to the Cullen's maybe I wouldn't have had to do that."

"So, you tie me up?!"

"Shh" She looked at the door. "Charlie's sleeping."

"Sorry,"

"Listen," She said calmly. "All I heard was that Alex would get hurt and I'm wondering why?"

I sigh. "This doesn't contain you-"

"Well, obviously it does!"

"Calm down."

"No, I won`t calm down! You say this doesn`t contain me but it damn sure is. So, are you going to tell me?"

"I don`t think I`m the one to tell you."

* * *

"Bella, your here again?" Alice raise her eyebrow.

"I know but this is important." I stated. "Alex, wait in the hall."

She rolled her eyes and walked off. 'So, what`s so important?" Edward asked with concern.

"I think, Alex should know."

"I`m sorry Bella but, I thought you said Alez should know." Emmett chuckled.

"I did." His chuckling stopped and turned into a mad look.

"What?!"

"Come on. I know this could lead to her getting hurt but, this is her life and we don`t control that."

"Maybe..." They muttered.

"Great, glad we agreed."


	8. Finally

**Long time no see! Yeah, terriable joke, sorry.**

**Alex's pov**

****They called me back in and the Cullen's looked worried.

"So?" I asked.

"You know Jacob, right?" Bella said as Rosalie cringe at the sound of his name.

"Um, big, buff, tan guy that's warm?"

She laughed at my point of view of him. "Yes, him. He can explain things to you."

I looked confuse, "Why him?"

"Because, he knows. Now, you will meet him at 'Danny Mango's' tomorrow at 4 a.m." Alice explained.

"Ok."

"Good. Now go home and don't cause any damage." Jasper said. Emmett laughed.

"I think we both know that Alex, damage and don't in the same sentance is impossiable."

I looked offended, "That's not tru-" I cut myself off by laughing, "Yeah, that's so true." And with that I left.

**Jacob's pov**

****I was sitting on my couch watching t.v when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I said through the end.

"Jake, could you come to the Cullen's house, please?" This voice sounded like...Bella?

"And, why should I come therr?" I cut the t.v off.

"Do you want to see Alex?" I pause thinking she could be lying but, she never would.

"I'll be there in a bit." And with that I hung up. I quickly made my way to the Cullen's. Before I could even knock on the door, the blonde opened the door.

"Greetin's mutt." I rolled my.

"Rosalie, I said be nice." The pixi bloodsucker said as the blonde rolled her golden eyes.

"Come on in." She forsed a smile as I walked in. I saw Bella smiled at my presents.

"Jake,"

I smiled back. "Hey, Bells."

"So, Alex will be meeting you at Danny Mango's tomorrow at 4."

I raised my eyebrow at their sudden choice."Wait, when did you change your minds?"

"When Bella showed us we can't keep you away from your imprint." Edward explained.

"But," The blonde started, "If you do anything to hurt her in anyway, so help me, I will rip you to streds. Hot that mutt?"

I let out a low growl before Emmett spoke,"Can I help?"

Jasper hit his shoulder, "Stop being rude. I can feel he really cares about this girl."

"Better dress nice too!" The blonde yelled out as I left. I rolled my eyes but kept a smile plastered on my face. I knew I would see her again.

I just knew.


	9. Information

**Ok,**_** I know that I haven't been updating stories so, starting tommorrow, I will update my stories. And the reason why is because, I have alot of exams to study for so yeah. Wish me luck please! *Tear* ); Also, it would mean much if someone would reveiw on my Twilight/Shake it up story.**_

_**(Alex)**_

I'm not going to lie; I am excited to finally get information around here. I looked in the mirror to check my outfit. I was wearing a light blue flannel that's tied up in the back, a light pink skirt that reached my ankles, light pink flats, a golden braclet and I styled my hair in a cute design. **(Outfit in profile) **

I grabbed my car keys and started to head to Danny Mango's. I'm so pumped.

_**(Jacob)**_

"Stay calm," Bella said as she grabbed my shoulders. I was at the Cullena's 'cause they called me here. "You can do this. Remeber, if she smiles, that's a good sign. If she giggles, also a good sign. But, if she smiles, giggles and crinkle her nose, you my friend, have her whipped."

I smile amd lightly laughed, "Seems to me that you're more worried then I am."

She smiled shyly and blushed softly, "Oh, uh..."

"Don't worry, Bells, I'll be fine."

"You better treat her right or else..."

I interrupted the blonde. "Cool it, blondie. I'll treat her like a princess."

"Good, because, that's what she is." Bella said. I made my way out the door and started heading to the smoothie shop.

_**(Alex)**_

I finally made it here. I been here long enough to learn that the owner calls himself as a third person. Don't ask me, I don't know why. I notice a tall, buff figure enter the door. Jacob. He spotted me and came over.

"Hey, Alex." He greeted, somewhat nervous.

I smiled and respomded, "Hey, Jake." I notice a bright shade of red enter his cheecks. I looked confused at first but, soon caught on. "You're blushing 'cause I called you Jake, aren't you?"

"W-what? No."

"Don't worry; I fimd is attractive." This made him really blush. I let out a giggle at his nervousiness.

"Maybe we should go find a booth."

"Sure." We made our way to an empty booth. A waitress with the name tag named Stevie came and took our orders.

"So, Jake," I started, "Care to explain the secreta that's being hid from Alex?" I asked.

"Well, to sart off, I'm pretty sure you aware of the Cullen's being blood suckers."

"Fully alert."

"Well, if you believe in that, then you're surely going to believe in shapshifters."

I looked at him with a blank empression, "You mean as in wolves?"

"Well, yeah." By that time Stevie came back with our smooties.

"Oh, ok." I took a sip at my smootie. He looked confused by my reaction.

"You're saying this like you've heared it before." Because, I have.

"What did you want me to do? Overreact?" The look on his face said 'Got a point.'

"That still doesn`t answer why I would get hurt."

"Well, every wolf gets to imprint on a certain person. They would do anything for that person. Friend, best friend, or lover."

Now I`m overdozed with confusion, "You say it like you`ve been through it."

He looked away. "I have. With you Alex."

"That`s kinda sudden, don`t you think?"

"Don`t worry. You can take as long as needed." He took my hand and stroked it softly with his thumb.

I looked away and blushed, "That`s sweet." I say queitly because, I know he could still hear. After awhile of silence, he said sonething I really like.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to stake and shake." He suggested.

"Ok. I like you." And with that we payed he bill and left. So far he's really made me laugh and kept my mind off things. He even made me crinkle my nose a few times. He's a really good guy. He also explained how sometimes they lose their temper and start to shake, and have no chose but to phrase. But, he promised he`ll never phrase on me. I couldn`t help but think of this intresting, scary but yet still sexy. After we ate, we went to the arcade across, the street.

"I'm going to kick your ass at skee ball." I bragged.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." After that I kept my word and won.

"What was that you said before?" I asked as I put my hand to my ear.

"Fine. You won. I owe you ice cream." He then walked off to get my tasty treat. I put another token in to play again, when this cute guy tapped me on the shoulder.

"Wazzup, sweet thing?"

I laugh at his cockiness. "First, don't call me that and second, really?"

"Don't deny that you don't amired this."

I rolled my eyes annoyed at this guy. "Listen..."

"Trent."

"Yeah, whatever. Um, I'm not intrested so..." I dragged off. Finally Jake came with chocalate ice cream in his hands. I noticed he was shaking. He came beside me. "You see, I don't think my boyfriend will like that very much." I hugged Jake from the side. This made him stop shaking and look down at me with a smile. I looked back a Trent to see him backing away with his hands up in surrender.

"Boyfriend huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I took my ice cream and dug in.


	10. Another Imprint

_**My second update this week. Don`t be mad but, I decided that I wanted to bring another charter in this story. I am seriously in love with pairing.**_

_**(Alex)**_

I had so much fun with Jacob today. He was so sweet and I think I`m starting to like the idea of being his imprint. I bit my bottom lip holding back the smile as I opened the door to my apartment. I noticed someone was sitting on my couch in the dark. I grabbed my bat next to the door and quickly flicked on the light. I put my hand over my heart when I`ve seen my best friend Cece Jones. We grew up together along with Bella and Harper; but, we were two years older than her. Like Bella, she moved away to Chicago when we were thirteen. We still kept in touch thought. I set my bat down and looked back at Cece to see she still had a terrified look on her face. I chuckled at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"No, why did you bring out that bat?" I sat down next to her.

I answered simply, "Protection. So?"

"I just came to visit my best friend." She hugged me.

"I`m flattered," I pulled away, "But, tell me why you`re really here."

She rolled her eyes because I was being so stubborn. "Well, for my fifth teen birthday, my mother gave me a ticket to Washington; at first I looked at her like she was nuts, but she explained that they arrange for me to live with you since they thought you would like company. So, I gladly accepted it and here I am." She said all in one breath, "Man, that`s a mouth full,"

I blinked processing what she just said. A smile creep onto my face. "We`re going to be roommates!" I screamed as we jumped up and down. I stopped noticing something. "How did you get on this floor?"

"Oh, remember that top you sent me for my birthday that I`m wearing,"

"I knew that shirt looked familiar."

"Well, apparently it got wizard sent on it and they mistaken me for a wizard." She shrugged.

"The crazy thing you do." I rolled my eyes but, a smile still on my face.

"For you." I grabbed my wand from the my nightstand; since I`m not wearing boots there was nowhere to put it. I whispered a spell to myself and poof came another bed for Cece. "I miss magic." She wiped away a fake tear. She sat on 'her' bed and patted a spot next to her like a mother would. I awkwardly made my way there and sat.

"Tell me, Alex, why were you all smiling when you entered that door?"

"H-how did you know I was smiling if you had the lights off?"

"Oh, don`t try to flip the script. Now answer."

"Well," I started as I got a goofy smile on my face. Cece gasped.

"It`s a guy isn`t it? Been here almost two week and already have a crush. What I going to do with you?" She shook her head but, I know she happy for me.

"His name is Jacob. He`s really sweet and I really like him. And I think he likes me too." I said sounding cliché but, true.

"I would like to meet this 'Jacob' and see for myself."

"Fine. I`ll call him." I grabbed my phone and started dialing his number but stopped.

"Why`d you stop?" She asked.

"I just meet up with him. What if he thinks I`m despite?" She snatched the phone from my hand eyed me, seeing I already had him in my contacts. I blushed. I noticed she already was calling him. My eyes widen and I tried taking the phone back but she jumped up before I could reach it. We ended up chasing each other around the apartment.

"Hello?" I hear the other end of the phone go.

"Hey, you must be Jacob." She says.

I ran faster for her, "Cece, no!"

"We should meet sometime. Tomorrow at your house? Sure, Bye." She hung up to meet a furious Alex.

"Cece, what the hell!" I snatched my phone back.

"Good news, we`re going over to his house tomorrow." She forced a smile.

"I-"

"Don`t tell me you aren`t excited, because, I know you are." I blushed and nodded.

"Ok."

"You must really like him. You all girly." I snapped out of it. I am. I need to not show my week side. Not again will that heart break happen again.

"Good night," I said passing the subject as I flashed on my pj`s along with Cece.

"Goodnight?"

_***Next Day***_

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey." Cece said as she banged on a pot with a wooden spoon.

"Cece, it`s….1:00 o`clock in the morning." I said rubbing my eyes.

"No, it 1 in the afternoon." She corrected.

"Same thing." I huffed as I got up from my bed. I headed into the bathroom and showered and brush my teeth. I put on blue jean shorts, a white vest with black designs on it and a blue jean vest and sandals. I walked in kitchen to see Cece wearing white jean shorts, a teal silk shirts and white combat boot.

"Oh, mu gosh. Cece`s cooking; it must be the end of the world." I joked as she set a plate with pancakes on the table.

"Very funny. My mother`s a cop, she`s out like 24/7, I had to survive." I laughed at her. We finished breakfast and I plopped down on the couch and tried to grab the remote. You noticed how I said 'tried', well, yeah, of course Cece beat me to it and shook her head.

"Time to go."I groan but got up anyway.

"Hey, Alex," Jacob says as I got out of my car along with Cece.

"Hey-"

"So, you're Jacob?"Cece cut me off.

I roll my eyes at her and hugged Jake. "I`m sorry about….her." I say as he chuckled.

"It`s ok. Glad to know you talked about me." He smirked.

"Yeah, if it leads to people stealing your phone to see the certain guy, then I`ll never do it again." I noticed other guys behind him.

"Oh, shirtless hot guys." Cece squealed.

"Oh, this is Sam, Jared, Quil, Embery, and jackass Paul." A growl interrupted from Paul.

"And who`s that?" She asked as she pointed to a boy coming from the house. He looked frozen while looking at Cece. Déjà much..

"That`s Seth."

"ok, but why`s he staring at me?" Everyone`s attention was on him now. He snapped out of it and headed back into the house. The other`s followed, except Jake, Cece and I.

"What was that?" I asked Jake.

"He imprinted on your friend."


	11. Its Nothing!

I**_ try to update as soon as possiable but, of course, writers block always picks on me._**

**_(Alex)_**

Seth? Imprinted on my bestfriend? Cece?Cece Jones? Cecelia Jones? Didn`t see that coming.

"So, what happened?" Cece asked but, we completly ignored her.

"So, he..." I said not finding the right words.

"Yup." Jake nodded.

"Imprinted?"

"Mh-hm."

"Is someone going to answer me?" Cece.

"But, that`s crazy." I state.

"What`s crazy?"

"No, it`s impossible."

"What`s impossible."

"No, it can happen to anyone." He asured.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on here!"

Jake and I turned our heads at her shocked. For someone so small, she sure does know how to yell. I had to think quick.

"We were talking about a t.v show, but we can`t have that conversation with you yelling in our ears." I said to her. She nodded her head, confused. I took Jakes hand, "Come on, let`s go to that cliff diving sight you were talking about. Cece go in there with Seth." She looked like she was going to say something until my stare quickly closed her mouth. She turned and went into the house.

"You big meanie." I hear Jake say.

I rolled my eyes, "How else was I going to talk about this, without her knowing?"

"Come."

* * *

We finally made it to the diving sight. We sat on the edge of the cliff; Jake held me by the waist. Probably, so I won`t fall. But, hey, I wasn`t complaning.

"So, Seth is Cece`s 'lover?'" I did quots around lover which made him chuckle.

"Yeah, soulmates." He looked me in the eyes, "Like us." Before I knew it he was leaning in. So was I! I closed my eyes. Big mistake!

_"Juliet! I love you!" I turn my head to my 'so called boyfriend.'_

_"Oh my gosh!" I felt tears trickle down my cheeks as I quickly pulled my wand out my boot. I flashed myself back home._

_"Alex?" A familiar voice called. Bella?_

_"Bella," I wiped my tears furiously, "What are you doing here?"_

_"That`s not important. Why are you crying?" When she said that I remembered what just happened._

_I hugged her tight. "M-mason told J-juliet he l-l-loved her." _

_"I`ll beat the living hell out of him." She joked but, yet still serious._

_"I l-loved him, Bella." I continued to cry._

_She sighed, not knowing what to say, "Just….Let it all out."_

I quickly opened my eyes and backed away. I saw Jake`s hurt expression; I just had to look away.

"Um…Sorry." He says.

I finally looked at him, "Don`t worry. Maybe we should go back?" He nodded and got up. He held out his hand which I gladly accept and we were off.

As we were walking back to the house, an awkward silence crept in.

"Listen, Jake-" I started, only to be cut off.

"Alex, don`t worry about it. If you weren`t ready, you weren`t ready."

I looked down and muttered, "Well, there's a reason." This causes him to stop completely. Damn, I forgot that super hearing. I turned around and walked towards him.

"What`s the reason?" He asked with a blank expression.

"It`s nothing."

"Alex, please." He looked hurt again.

That look killed me; but, so did the memory. I felt my eyes get watery. He noticed and we continued walking without another word. We finally made it to the house to see Cece laughing really hard. But, the only person there was Seth.

"She didn`t." She crocked out.

"No, she really did." Seth said laughing alone too.

"What`s so funny?" Jake asked as we sat on the opposite couch as Seth and Cece.

"Well, Seth sister Leah-" She looked at me, "Alex, what`s wrong?"

"Nothing. Why must everything be wrong with me?" I said frustrated.

"What did you do to her?" Cece got up into Jake`s face. This causes Jake and me to laugh.

"I don`t see what`s funny."

"It`s hard to take you intimidating." I said between laughs.

"Ok. Alex, you will be meeting the bucket in the morning.

"Sure."


	12. Oh, I didnt tell you?

**(Alex)**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I looked up to see a smirking Cece, holding a bucket. "Cece, what the hell?!" I shoot up out of my use to be warm bed dripping wet from ice cold water.

"You thought I was kidding when I said you would be meeting the bucket." She smirked evilly.

Before I could say some really inapprat words, the doorbell ranged.

"Jake, won`t like a wet Alex, would he?"

I pointed my finger at her, "I will have my revenge." I ran to the bathroom as she skipped to open the door.

I finished getting ready and started my way down the hall. But, stopped in front of a closet. I looked both ways down the hall to make sure no one was looking. I chanted the door and looked around again and then walked inside. I stepped foot into my very own wizard lair. I spotted my spellbook and tried to find a spell for revenge. I finally spot one and left the room, chanting it back into a closet. I peeked my head to the living room to see Cece, Jake and Seth. Both Jake and Seth were on the couch.

"Gialsjay Timesday." I whispered to myself. Soon, everyone/thing stopped moving. I waved my hand and made an ice cold bucket appear and started hopping on one leg to Cece. I poured it on her without any movement. I spotted a note and a marker on the kitchen table and hopped over there. I wrote something on it and placed it in Cece`s hand and hopped away, But….

"Leg muscle. Leg muscle!" And with that I fell; which made time resume. As soon as it did, a scream pierce threw everyone`s ears. Seth jumped up from the couch and speed to Cece, like his life depended on it.

"Cece, are you ok?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to say something, but, finally noticed the note in her hand. She read it and responded, "Oh, I will be." She bolded the paper up and stalked out the room. I couldn`t hold it in any longer; I burst out laughing, which made the two wolfs finally noticing me.

"How did that even happen?" Jake asked looking at me like I`m complete phyco. I finally calmed down, stood up and tried to explain but, only more laughter came out.

"Did you do that?" Seth looked a little shaky. Dammit. Jake immediately got up in a defensive position around me. This made me stop laughing.

"Seth, calm down," Jake says.

"Dude, it`s a prank. We do that to each other." I informed but, didn`t help.

Jake said something that made his shaking stop completely, "Remember, Cece`s in the house."

Seth just rolled his eyes and left the room.

"I`m sorry." I said shyly. Wait! Me, Shy? That never happens.

He kept his eyes on the door, "No, I`m sorry about him."

"But, if I hadn`t pull that prank, maybe things would have been different." He finally looked at me and I noticed, we`re really close to each other. I blush at the thought.

"So, how did the bucket get on the red head?"

"Well," I looked away, "I didn`t tell you something about me. I mean, you told me about the shape shifter thing and-" I was cut off by a warm pair of lips. They moved so perfectly together. We released when we needed air. We rested our foreheads on each other. "I`m a wizard." I whisper.

He froze, looking blank. "Um-"

I removed my head and held up my palm, "Before, you go calling me crazy, I can prove it." I grabbed my wand from my boot.

"Commakus Pancakus." A stake of pancakes appeared on the table. Jake`s eyes lit up but, then widen when he saw how the pancakes magically appear.

"So, it`s true." I nodded, "I knew your scent was different."

"Oh, there's much more." I stated.

"There`s a bonfire on Saturday, you should come to find out more about shape shifters."

"Yeah, and I could tell you more about wizardry."

We stared at each other for awhile, "I should take Seth home, to cool off." And with that he left (Not without sending me one last smile and wave.)

The it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I kissed Jacob Black.


	13. Bonfire

**_Just so you know, I don`t own Twilight or Wizard of Waverly place. Niether the story/legend at the end. Review! Please!_**

* * *

**_(Alex)_**

Ok, Alex. Calm down. You kissed a guy before... Yeah, just think about you old kisses... Bad! Bad idea!... Take deep breaths.

"Ok," I said to myself as I turned around to see a wet haired Cece with a towel around her shoulders looking at me like I`m a complete phyco.

"I`ll forget what just happen." She looked around, "Where did the guys go?"

"Oh, Sam need them for something." _Lies!_

"Oh," Her face showed a bit of hurt. _Love does that to ya sista._

"So, theirs a bonfire this Saturday. Wanna come?" I asked her.

"Oh, Alex, I don`t know."

"Seth will be there." Her eyes lit up.

"I`m so there." She`s so in love. And he`s so in love with her. I laughed.

"What`s so funny?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." _Blind love._

* * *

**_*Saturday*_**

"Alex, you ready?" She said. She was wearing red skinny jeans with a red belt, a blue button up blouse that`s tied up in the front, blue converse, silver bangles, a silver necklace that says: SWAG and superman earrings.

I looked in the mirror one more time. I was wearing grey skinny jeans, a grey and pink stripped sleeveless shirt, gold bangles; necklace; earrings and sandles. "Yup." **_(Outfits in my profile.)_**

* * *

"Alex, glad to see you made it." Sam greeted.

"You too, Sam."

"A-hem" Cece cleared her thorat wanting to get noticed. I rolled my eyes and gentured Sam to Cece.

"You too, Cece."

She stepped forward, "Thanks." She muttered.

"Alex," I heard a deep, husky voice called. Jake? "Someone have something important to say to you." I noticed that he was dragging Seth by the arm.

"I`m sorry, Alex." I smile and nodded.

"It`s ok, Seth." Cece gave me a confused look. I gave her a look that said 'It`s nothing.'

"Alex, wha- Food." Her eyes lit up as she walked into the direction of the food table. _Thank you food table._ Jake let go of Seth.

"Thanks," He muttered as he walked away. He said something else but, I didn`t catch it. Jake rolled his eyes.

"You forse him to say sorry to me?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

He thought for a moment, "Looks like it." I playfully slapped his arm. This causes him to laugh.

I huffed and muttered, "you knew you couldn`t feel it." This makes him laugh more.

"So, Sam wouldn`t tell legends until he eats so, we have time. You have the floor." He says as we walk down the beach.

"Well, their`s this thing called 'wizard competition.' It determains who get`s to keep their powers in the family. You see, my dad use to be the family wizard until, he meet my mom. My dad fell in love with her but, their was this rule where if you married a human you become a human. So, my father gave his powers to my uncle." I took a breath and looked up at him to see he was catching on, "Then, my brother and I were born wizard were we have to go throught the same progress. Whoever wins gets to keep their powers." I sighed.

"Whoa, that sounds brutal." He commented.

"Really, `cause I`ve been throught it so many times, it sounds like life." I shrugged.

"Isn`t it... stressing?"

"Oh, yeah." I looked up at him to see him slight hurt. Probably because, it hurts him that I`m under so much presure.

"Ok, now shape-shifters."

"Right. When a someone begin to phase, they don`t even see it comeing. It just takes the littlest thing to set us off at first. People wonder why we go missing for a few weeks and then come back totally transform. That`s why. Our body temperture is as high as 108 degress; we`ve gotten faster; our eye sight is sharper; our smell is a houndred times better. We have tempers; but not as short as Paul`s, which is why you will not be near him." He looked at me serious before continuing, "When we are in wolf we are a big as a horse. And have excelent night vistion." He finished looking as if he got some weight off his shoulders.

After a while of silence I spoke up. "Jake," He looked at me curious. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "Tell me more about imprinting."

He sigh and said, "Imrpinting. It`s when we find our soul-mates. the one we love for life; no matter what. Once shape-shifters have imprinted, we will feel the need to constantly be in our soulmate's presence and to unconditionally give them whatever they want or need. Weather they don`t want us to. We will protect them, love them and be there for them." When he`s saying this he looks into my eyes. I could see he`s leaning in. I stay frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Jacob!" _Right on time, Sam._ Jake looked a little irratated before replying, "Comeing." He looked at me, "I guess he`s done eating." We started to walk back to the fire. I`m so confuessed. One part of me wanted to dragg him to the beach while the other thinking I`m still upset about getting my heart broken.

"Um, Alex." Jake chuckled. I then noticed that we were already back.

"Oh," I blushed. I took a seat beside Jake on the log from the oppisite of Cece and Seth.

"Ok," Sam started, "The legend goes that one spirit warrior, Utlapa, wanted to use this power to enslave neighboring tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs. Unwilling to use the warriors' powers for such monstrous purposes, his chief, Taha Aki banished him from the tribe. One day, the chief left his body in a hiding place to sweep through the valley in his spirit form, searching the area for anything that may pose a threat to the tribe. Utlapa followed him and possessed his body, then cut his own body's throat to prevent Taha Aki's return. The chief wandered for a while in spirit form, watching the thief do horrible things to his people. One day, the chief's spirit found a large, beautiful wolf in the woods.

Though jealous of the wolf's physical form, an idea came to him. He asked the wolf to share his body with him, and the wolf agreed. Rushing back to the village as the wolf, he met a party of warriors, and tried to make himself known by yelping Quileute songs. One of the warriors, an elderly man named Yut, realized that the wolf was under a spirit's control, and, disobeying the usurper Utlapa's orders not to enter the spirit world, left his body to talk to the beast. The false chief, alarmed at Yut entering the spirit world as he feared that his treachery would be revealed, killed the warrior. Taha Aki became enraged, and lunged to kill the man; his emotions were too much for the wolf, and it transformed into a magnificent human, the glorious flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's flawless spirit. The false chief was killed, and things were rapidly set right. Taha Aki sired many children, and found out that his sons, at the age of manhood, could transform into wolves as well."

"For real?" I hear Cece asked as some laughed.

"Very."


	14. Sleep Drawing

**Sorry**_** for not updating but, at least it`s spring break. Yay!**_

_**(Alex)**_

"That was so awesome! And Emily`s such a sweetheart." Cece rambled on and on as we walked in our apartment. I was blocking her out and nodding my head every couple of times so she would think I`m listening. I couldn`t help but think, am I ready to be Jake`s imprint? But, even if I am, am I ready to be in another relastionship? URG! Everythings so confusing! Why do I always attract the dogs?

"Alex!" I snapped out of my thought. Damn it, I forgot to nod. "Are you even paying attention?"

I nodded, "Of course I am."

She crossed her arms, "Ok, what did I just say?"

"Something about Seth." I guessed.

"What about Seth?"

"That he`s smoking hot and you want to hook up with him?"

"Ok," She uncrossed her arms, "So you were listening." Thank you! I would never hear the end of it. 'I never get paid any attention' or 'Why won`t you listen to me?'

"I`m tired. Can we go to sleep?" I asked.

She looked at the clock, "But, it`s only 10:24. That`s early for you." Cece noted.

"I`m just tired." I grabbed my wond and flashed me on some pj`s and went to my bed. "Good night."

"Sure. Whatever."

* * *

_I was in the forest when I saw a big wolf that was a horse size. It was a russet color and brown eyes that reminded me of... Jacob`s. I continued to stare at them and all of a sudden it ran away. I started chasing it but, it was no use. The wolf was too fast; that and I`m just lazy. I rested my hands on my knees and took a couple of deep breaths. I returned to my regular posture only to meet the large wolf eyes. I wanted to run but, I didn`t. I only walked closer to it and began to touch it. I was close to touching it`s russet fur when it started barking and it`s barking turned into beepings._

* * *

My eyes snapped open. Was it all just a dream? It felt so real. I never seen a wolf so big like that before; not even mason was that big. I then noticed a large sketch book on top of my lap. It was the wolf. Had I drawn this?

"Did I do this?' I queitly asked myself.

"Yup." My red head, best friend answered. "You got up in the middle of the night to go get you sketch book and sat in your bed and started skecthing." She explained. I don`t remeber that. I had I been... sleep drawing?

"Were my eyes open?" She nodded. I continued to stare at the picture before getting up. I brushed my teeth and took a shower and threw on a pair of jeans, grey converses, and a grey pull-over with purple designs on it. I looked at my phone and saw I had one unread message.

Cece: Seth dropping me off a school. :D

I shook my head with a smile on my face. I looked at the time.

7:22

I still had a good amount of time before leaving. I grabbed a pop-tart and ate it while I stared at the picture I 'drew' in the middle of the night.

Suddenly the doorbell rung. I placed the picture on the couch and answered the door.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I asked the tall boy.

He smirked and responded, "Well, I`m your ride to school." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes and let him in.

"You`re a bit early, aren`t you?"

He smiled, "The more time I get to spend with you." Cue eye roll. But, something about his chessy comment made my heart flutter. I noticed he was looking at my picture. "You drew this?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why?"

"Um, nothing." He looked at me again, "It`s really good."

I played offened, "Just good?"

He chuckled, "My bad. You the awesomest thing that ever walked this planet."

"Thanks."

"Um, sarcastium."

"No thank you." He rolled his eyes but nothing could hide that huge smile.

"So, what do you wanna do for the next half hour?" He asked.

I shrugged, "How about t.v?" We sat down on the couch and I turned on SpongeBob.

"Aren`t you a little to old to be watching Spongebob?"

"Aren`t you a little to old to be watching Phineas and Ferb?" I challenged.

"Yes, yes I am." We laughed and resumed to watching the yellow sponge.

* * *

_**Yea, short filler. Bla! Review.**_


	15. Wolf Boy

**_(Alex)_**

I sighed and drop my bag at the door. I plopped on the couch when something stuck me in the butt. I hovered above the tin and grabbed it and looked at it. The wolf. It was the same picture. I stared at it.

That`s when Jacob`s voice rang through my head.

_"When we are in wolf we are a big as a horse."_

This wolf was as big as a horse. Was this one of the wolves Jake was talking about? I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Jake`s number.

"Hello?" His husky voice said that always made me smile.

"Jake,"

"Alex! Are you ok?" He sounded worry.

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Face to face."

"Um, ok."

"Great. Meet me at the woods line."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and looked in the mirror to check my reflection. My make up wasn`t smudged and my hair was fine. I pulled my wand out of my boot and flashed myself near the woods. I looked around and put the wand back in my boot.

"Alex." I spun around to be greeted by Jake`s chest. He caught me by my waist and pulled me up. Our lips were centimeters apart.

"Hey, Jake. Mind if I could…you know. Let go." He laughed nervously and released me.

"So, what`s up."

I`m going to go out and say it, "Can I see you in wolf form?" This took him by surprise.

"Alex, that can be danger-"

"Please! I know you won`t hurt me." His eyes lit up when he knew I could trust in him. He took my hand and pulled me deeper into the woods. Once we were deep enough that people wouldn`t find or hear us, he started stripping. "Whoa! What are you doing?!"

"So, I won`t rip my clothes once I phrase, I have to take them off." I blushed and turned around. But, I was really curious into how they phrase. So, I turned back around. I tried my best to only looked at his face. That played a smirk.

"Just phrase, wolf boy." I rolled my eyes. Before I knew it a gigantic wolf stood infront of me. It was the same wolf in my dreams. The same wolf from my pictures. He knew it was him in that picture! Jake laid on his stomach to seem less intimidating and cocked his head to the side. He was very cute. Like a little puppy.

_A cute gigantic puppy._

I reached to pat his head. He had soft fur. My eyes lit up when I thought of an idea.

"Can I have a ride?" His head jerked up and shook his wolf head rapidly. I frowned, "Please?"

_He shook his head again._

"Can I at least sit?" wonder came across his dog like eyes and he nodded. I smiled and laid on his back. He was so soft.

That`s when my eyes took me into sleep.

**_(Jacob)_**

It had gotten dark out and I was still laying in the same position I was in with Alex. I was listening to her soft and steady heart beat. I could listen to it all day. Which I have been doing all day. It was nice and silent, until I smelt something sick.

_Bloodsuckers!_

They will not hurt my imprint! I growled which woke Alex.

She fluttered her eyes open and rubbed them. Her heart rate speed up probably taking her surroundings in. She calmed down and looked at me, "What`s wrong, Jake?" I only stood up making her slid down my back like a slide. I took a protective stand around her and looked around. They were getting close. It pained me, put I gave her a look that said 'go away.' The worst I feared was that she had hurt in her eyes. She nodded and pulled her wand from her boot and flashed away just as the red head came.

_She was going to pay._

* * *

**_Hey, hey, hey! Yeah, I KNOW WERE HAVE I BEEN! Truthfully, I been busy._**


	16. Dress Shopping

He told me to leave! Calm down. It must have a good reason as to way he did. Of course. Maybe. But, what if it wwasn't?

"You`re having an agruement with yourself and your creeping Seth out." I didn`t even hear Cece and Seth come in.

"Alex, Jake told me to tell you that he`s sorry. He had a dangerous blood sucker to deal with."

_Told ya it was for my own good._

No you didn't.

"You`re doing it again." Seth noted. I shook my head and stood up.

"Thanks."

I headed to the door and closed the door behind me, but instantly stopped at the door.

_Why was I walking when I could flash to the Cullen 's._

_Duh._

I hit myself in the head and pulled my wand from my boot. Waving my wand, I stood in front of the Cullen's living room.

I put my wand in my boot. "Hi, you guys. "

Emmett chuckled, "What's up, Alex?" I looked up.

"The sky."

_Lame._

"Lame." Edward laughed.

I swear, Emmett and I could be related.

There was a knock at the door as Rosalie went to go answer it. I went to go sit besides Alice. Suddenly, you could hear the door slam. Then, Rosalie was in front of us in a second.

"Who was it?"

"No one." I raised my eyebrow.

"The mutt." Alice said.

Jacob.

I smiled and jumped up from my seat and ran to the door just as Emmett groan. I choose to ignore him and open the door anyway. Indeed I was right. Jacob was looking down at his shoes muttering something.

"Damn blonde ." I made out. I giggled as He finally realize that someone was standing in front of him. He looked up at me and blushed.

Cute.

"Hey, Jake."

"You're not mad?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, you were only trying to protect me." He smiled. I moved out the way so her could get pass. Sighing, I closed the door behind him and followed him to the room where the others were.

"She got away." Jacob said to the others.

The vampire?

Edward nodded and looked at the rest of the family, but stopped at Alice who had a far away look in her eyes. She quickly snapped out of it.

She groaned, "I can't see anything with you here." She said directly to Jake. He just rolled his eyes, not caring.

"Let's not worry about this now," Rose snapped, "We still have a graduation to plan." They all nodded.

Dammit! I forgot all about graduation.

Edward looked at me with an amused smile on his face. I gave him a look.

So not funny.

I noticed Jake was staring at me curiously.

"Nothing serious." I muttered. He nodded his confused head.

"Hey, Alice."

_He better not!_

"Alex over here.'

"Shut up." Edward chuckled.

Ignoring me, "Hasn't even found a dress." Alice eyes lit up as I groan.

"Jackass." I muttered. I crossed my arms, but Alice unravel them and grabbed my hand.

I turned to Jacob and mouth, "Help me."

He knew what he was going to get himself into.

He pretended he didn't even see me.

Son of a bi-

Alice yanked me to her room which didn't have a bed, but a couch and loads of fashion magazines. Pulling me to her wardrobe, She start scanning my weight and height, which frankly, I'm taller. She turned her attention on her closet and after about 30 minutes She had the nerves to say...

"We need to go dress shopping..You're to tall for my stuff and that'll make your dress look short." I groan and stomped my foot like a 5 year old not getting candy.

"I don't wanna." She laughed.

"Proper English Alex. And besides, it won't even be that bad."

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand as she gladly accepted. We passed the living room as I sent the family and Jacob a glare.

_Bastards. And yYes Edward, I mean you too._

* * *

After about several hours, we found a pale pink dress with gold heels and a gold belt.

Yes. That took 7 hours.

I'm just as shocked as you. But, it looked cute. She let me go as I went to Jacob's house.

I flashed in front of the door. I ranged the doo bell, "Hello, Mr. Black. Is Jake here?" A man in a wheel chair answered. He smiled as if I knew him my entire life.

"You must be Alex. Call me Billy. Yeah, Jake's in his room." He wheeled out the way so I could walk pass. I smiled and sent him a thank you as be have me the directions to his room. I slowly opened the door to see here was asleep. I almost awwed at his nice, gentle sleeping form. He looked younger and sweet. I didn't want to disturb him, so I tip toed into the room and sat in chair across from him. I know this might sound weird-a lot- but, I like watching him sleep.

Wrong! I know!

"Observing? " He broke out in a smile. I blushed.

"I didn't want to wake you." He opened his eyes. Realizing something, I grabber a pillow and threw it at him with all my force I could muster up.

"Um...ow?" I rolled my eyes. Of course He didn't feel it.

I'm going to need something harder.

"That's not for standing up for me when Alice kidnapped me."

"Aww. I wouldn't call it kidnapping. " He sat up.

"I was missing for 7 hours!"

He chuckled. I gave him a look. "Sorry?"

"Stop ending your sentence with a question mark."

"OK?" I groan as He laughed again, pulling me out my chair so I could sit on his lap.

He kissed my cheek. Blushing, I smiled and relaxed in his arms.

* * *

_**Oops! Writers block. But, it's summer! Yay! YYou guys excited? I know you are. Try to update soon.**_


End file.
